medievalroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Storyline-The Orphans
1st Main storyline-The Orphans Chapter(1)-Choosing Day Derek's POV~ ''It was early morning when I woke up...it turns out, not early enough. I was going to late for Choosing Day! Choosing day was the day that the orphans in the kingdom were assigned duties. The thing is, we got to ask for a job rather then be put into battleschool because our father was a knight but, we didn't have a family. Anyways, I hurred out of bed and got dressed and washed up quickly. Before you knew it, I was running down the halls like a mad man! I luckily found were I needed to be, with the group of other orphans. "Derek, were have you been!" exclaimed the secratery. "Sorry sir, I accidentally slept in." I replyed. "Hmph, shouldn't have stayed up late then. Now shall we head in." He said walking to the massive doors. I stepped in line with the others. I saw Liam, who gave me a nod, then Lawrence standing tall and firm. Next was the girl I had heard about, Aurelia, and then Silyna who shook her head in disappointment at me when I looked at Aurelia. "Oh don't get jealous now." I whispered to her, which she then gave me the death stare. We then walked through the massive doors into the Baron's Quarters. There stood some of the craftmasters, and of course, the Baron himself. We stood in a straight line, ready. "Aah yes, there they are! Now which one of you will go first?" The Baron said with a friendly grin. "I w-will sir...my lord." Said Liam a bit nervous.~ "Okay, start with your name." "My name is Liam Haveringstin, my lord." "Okay, Liam, now do you have a preference?" "ScribeSchool my lord." The Baron turned to look at the ScribeSchool Master. "Hm, looks good, needs a little help in public speaking but we'll fix that in no time, my lord." He said reasuringly. "Report to Sir Feringlox tomorrow morning." Liam bowed in thanks and awkwardly walked to the back of the line. "Next!" "Silyna Febron my lord! Requesting to be placed in the Ranger's Faction my lord!" Silyna said firmly. The Baron had to lean back in his chair because she was so loud. He then turned to Ranger Garenfer. "I've seen her before, she is very light on her feet and fast. Although we may need to tune her down quite a bit...Accepted." "You are to report to Ranger Garenfer bright and early in the morning. Now, next person." "Lawrence Stealheart, my lord." "Do you have a preference Lawrence?" "Yes, BattleSchool mylord." "What do you think Sir Garrison?" "I think he'll do acceptionally well.Accepted." "You are to report to Sir Garrison in the morning.Next!" "Derek Rave my lord. I request entry into the Rangers faction." The Baron turned to look at Ranger Garenfer."Hm...I don't usually take in two apprentices at once...but then again Derek does have the potential to being a Ranger...Accepted." The Baron gave a surprised look on his face. "Hm, so it doesn't happen very often, looks like you get it your way Derek, report to Ranger Garenfer in the morning. Now next, and looks like the last of the group! First and last name and a preference my dear." He said looking down at Aurelia. ''Aurelia's pov I looked the baron in the eyes, "Aurelia Verinn" "Preference?" "Diplomatic corps sir!" I said confidently, then turning to look at Lady Cathrina, the head of the diplomatic corps, she nodded "I will take you as an apprentice Chapter(2)-Let the training begin! Derek's POV~ ''I got up early that morning and headed to meet with my mentor. When I got to his 'cabin', I saw Silyna had already beat me there. Garenfer turned to great me. "Ah, Derek glad you could join us. I was just showing Silyna how to shoot a bow, and she seems quite good at it already!" He stated as Silyna stuck her tongue out at me. I ignored her as I followed Garenfer to the room I was staying in. I then quickly got unpacked and soon found myself doing chores around the cabin. Not what I was hoping for. Luckily I didn't see Silyna too often and therefore didn't have to deal with her. I also got to learn how exactly to stand and shoot a bow. Garenfer insturcted me to go out after diner to practice more. And so I did. I used a tree behind the cabin to practice on. I noticed after a while, it didn't take long to nock an arrow into place and shoot. It had been a week now since I started training. In the mornings I would go and get water from a nearby river, and then while Silyna fetched firewood, I would sneak in some practice time with my bow. I would then have to make breakfast with Garenfer had in his cellar. After breakfast we would go on rides through the trails in the forest trying to identify tracks. Oh and I got a horse! I his name is Abaccus. Who knew ranger's had their own breed of horse? Anyways I had troubles getting used to the stubborn little horse, but Silyna seemed to get right along with hers...figures. Next, after going through the trails, we had more time to practice. Garenfer had also given and taught us how to use a Saxe knife and throwing knives. I still can't seem to get the whole "throwing the knife" down quite right. I also had to make dinner. Why doesn't Silyna have to do these things! All she does is Lunch, and thats gotta be the least important meal of the day! Oh well, atleast we get time after six to practice whatever we want, but you can't stay up too late because you don't want to wake up still tired in the mornings.~ Chapter (3) Meanwhile at the Diplomatic Corps ''Aurelia's POV "So, you are locked in prison with no physical form of escape. all you have with you is your usual disguise kit, knife, a bit of ale and three gold coins. What to you do?" Lady Cathrina asked. I thought a bit. "So, first, i attempt to make the guard drunken with the ale. Then I sweet talk him into letting out. If that doesn't work, bribe him with the coins." "You are truly amazing. Dennis, you should model yourself after Miss Aurelia." She said. I blushed. After training, Dennis looked at me, "You think your so perfect Miss Aurelia I work just a hard. I should have gone to scribe school!" I frowned. "But I- I'm not asking to-- I'm just a natural!" "Yeah great for you, Miss Aurelia!" "Please, don't call me that." I said. Dennis walked off. I turned around a tear sliding down my cheek. Jon's POV I'm watching Richard practice with a bow. He's only been using the thing for a few hours, but I can tell he won't put it down any time soon. He pulls back the string and lets the arrow fly. it misses by what many small children would refer to as a mile. Robb laughs slightly, and I can't help but loose a grin. "And which of you two was a ranger at ten?" Father's voice says behind us. "Keep practicing Richard." Richard aims again. An arrow hits the center of the target. "Good shot Rich!" Robb exclaims. We look at him and see the arrow still nocked in the bow. We turn around. Anya is standing there, bow in one hand. She curtsies lightly, but sarcastically. Keila wouldn't be happy with her. Richard starts chasing her. I wish me and Keila got on like those two. Father waves myself and Robb over, and we walk over. "Jon, Robb. As you know, Jon, your mother is away." I nod, not sure where he's going with this. "Well, she's traveling throughout the country to train other aspiring rangers. Now, I myself, am being made to travel to Norgate fief, where I will be helping train aspiring knights." I nod. Robb does too. "Jon, you are my eldest, and Robb, my second. You may not have my name, but you have my blood. Jon will be put in charge and will watch over the House and Caraway Docks. Under no circumstances are you to let Keila attempt to gain any measure of control. Robb, when I return, we will talk about your mother." I'm surprised at that. In an hour, father is riding away with a group of guards. "I pity any student he teaches." I murmur. "Very true. At least he won't be poked fun at. He's possibly the most respected knight in the kingdom, minus Tylar." We both spit. Derek's POV~ ''The weeks soon began to go by. It was the same old stuff each day, maybe a new tactic or move here and there. One thing I found myself doing was training with my bow more often then my daggers and Silyna did just the opposite. That was no surprise though to me. Which reminds me, one day I tried giving her some pointers on her shooting stance, and she almost took my head off. ''Knock* Knock*! ''"Come in!" I said sharpening my saxe knife. "I am to report to you that there is a celebration coming up. It will be held this Sunday." Garenfer said then left closing the door behind him.*''Oh! Wow I almost forgot! Wait, thats two days away! Dam, I still need to go and get a formal suite for special occasions like so. Ah, I got most of Saturday because Garenfer said he'd give us some time off our training after five.* ~ The celebration was for day when Arleen first came together to form a kingdom. On that day nobody works after three in the afternoon. Which gives them time to prepare for the big party in the evening. Apprentices also get to spend time with their former friends and share their expiriences with one another. Chapter (4) The festival Aurelia's POV ''I jumped out of bed, combed my hair, put on my courier's uniform and ran downstairs. I fed Artemis and sat down to eat. I ate like a barbarian and ran outside to Mist. I mounted Mist, Artemis padding behind, and rode off to the festival.I turned around and saw three shadowy green-gray figures. I turned and set Mist to trot. "Silyna, Derek! It's me Aurelia!" I shouted. Artemis barked. They turned around to face me. "How's the training?" ''Jon's POV I raise my hand and wave at the crowd. Normally, my father would be doing this, but he's away, so It's up to me. "Well, obviously, I'm not my father, so I'll just say this. Bring out the food!" A celebratory roar goes through the crowd. It's actually well known how much they hate long speeches. ten minutes later, we're all eating, drinking, laughing, the like. Keila is being her lady-like self, doing her best to ignore many young boys gawking at her. Richard is off with his friends, and Anya is busy at the archery range, blowing away just about everyone. Then, a bunch of jester-like clowns come over, juggling all sorts of hazardous things. Torches, knives, axes. Then, one walks right over to me and stops juggling, then, he points the knife at me. Before anything happens, he crumples, and I see an arrow embedded in each shoulder. I look to the right and see Anya, and to the left, Richard. Robb walks over, throws the guy over his shoulder, and leaves. I face the crowd. "Well, continue, let's not let one assassin ruin the party, eh?" They cheer and keep going A man walks over. "Well handled." The voice says. "Thank you, Bran." I say. The ranger of the Caraway docks smiles. He is tall, bearded, and, unlike the other rangers, has a long sword strapped across his back. "Your father would be impressed." "Thank you. What news of him?" "He'll arrive at Norgate tomorrow. The poor students will be the best knights ever seen." I nod. "Bran, do me a favor, when you can, visit the assassin, find out who sent him." "Alright. Your siblings will end up rangers one day, of that I'm sure." "Don't tell Keila that, she'll murder everyone when she thinks Anya will end up a ranger." He nods and walks off. Bran is a good friend of my father and mother, and has been watching over the docks since before I was born. Robb walks over, grinning. "Not for the first time, I wonder if clowns try to kill people just here, or everywhere." "Who knows? That raises another question. How do the celebrate today at all?" Derek's POV~ ''As we walk into the town we see shops beginning to open up and decorations being hung. The festival was about to start. People were already crowding into the streets greeting one another. Garenfer then let us go as he continued walking down the street towards the castle. Thats when we heard our names being called out. Silyna and I walk over to meet Aurelia. "Hello! The trainings been good, how about you?" "It's been busy, but good." She replies. "Busy? All you people must do is ride around on your horses." says Silyna in a rather harsh mood. She then spots Lawrence with a couple of his new battleschool friends and decides to go over there and make a fool out of him. I sigh then looking back up to Aurelia, "Sorry about her, she's usually like that. Can I get you anything to drink?" ''Aurelia's POV I blushed, "Erm... no thanks...actually, do you know where I could get Artemis some water?" I said hopping off of Mist. I walked down the street next to Derek and thought back a bit, "Hey, can I ask you something? It's about training. You see, Lady Cathrina favors me and all the other kids are jealous and mean. What do you think I should do? It's alright if you have no idea." I turned around and bought some lemonade from a stand and sipped it slowly. "Ahh! So, about my little problem...?" Derek blinked blankly then a thoughtful look flashed into his eye. "Your a courier! Try reasoning with them!" he said Derek's POV~ ''"Hm, I'll try." She said. "Well, I gotta go, hopefully I will see you later today. Oh and in the stables just to the left of the towns entrance, there should be some water for Artemis." I said before heading off into town. She waved goodbye and thanks. I smiled back and nodded. When I was going through the streets I tried to stay out of sight, so I flipped my hood up and walked quickly. I could tell people noticed me because it was easy to get through the crowds. People seemed to repel from me. Which I didn't mind. I was to report to the front gates of the castle. There I was to meet up with my mentor, Garenfer. Whe the King is to come out onto the streets, he would give a speech, including naming a bunch of loyal and new important people in Norgate's area. I was one of them. At the end of his speech, he would officially start the Festival. As I arrived at the front gates, I saw Garenfer talking to the Guard Officer. I stood beside him over looking the mass numbers of people. I spotted Silyna making her way to us while scanning the crowd. Not too long after, Royal Guards started marching out of the castle walls. The King was on his way. ''Jon's POV Take an arrow, and put it in my skull. A Kianal is riding through the gates of my city. On that bloody expensive looking boat. Robb, a few guards, and I have a hard time slipping through the crowd. Keila may be annoying, but she knows how to keep a party going. We walk over to the main gate and see a group of three Kianal guards and what appears to be a child. The child walks over to me and I see that it is not a child. Rather, he's a dwarf. "Hello, Jon Corvin. I apologize for interrupting a party but I had no other choice." "I must apologize as well, I do now know your name, first, anyway." "How rude of me. I am Kylar Kianal. My older brother is Tylar. So you know, this is the warning I must convey. Edward, your father, will arrive at Norgate tomorrow. Odds are, he will be running into my brother while he is there. Tylar was also invited to train the hopefuls." I curse. Kylar seems understanding. "Well, Kylar. You are now a guest here, you might as well come, have dinner with us. I can have a room prepared if you wish." "Thank you. That would be appreciated." We go to the private hall, where Robb, Kylar, and myself go to eat. It would not be wise to have him in public. We eat in silence, then Kylar and Robb start talking. "Look at me and tell me what you look at." Kylar says. "Is this a trick question?" "What you see is a midget, imp, or dwarf. Now, if I looked at you and told you what I saw, what I'd say is a prince of illegitimate birth who is often prejudiced against." "You're a good judge of character." "Thank you. Do not feel bad about who you are, and do not try to hide it. Wear it like armor, and nobody can use it against you." It's in that particular moment, that I decide I like this man. Derek's POV~ The speech went pretty smoothly. A bunch of people were introduced from other places and others were awarded stuff like the medal of honor and so on. After the King started the festival up, he went back to the castle. Garenfer had also asked me to come and see him so we could talk. I wondered what it was going to be about. "I will be assigning you to go on a mission involving the safe return of a courier. You will be paired up with another from the battleschool while you travel across the country side. This will goes towards your training as a Ranger. The reason we have chose you as on of the bodyguards is because the castle cannot supply any troops at this point in time." "...So who from the battleschool will I be with?" "His name is Lawrence. A very strong and intellegent apprentice. The battleschool masters have been watching him for some time and are quite pleased with his progress in the school." At this point in time I was happy that I knew who I was working with, but I was even more pleased to here who I was to protect. "And as for the courier, her name is Lady Aurelia." Lawrence's POV~ ''Well I was happy to hear that I was chosen to leave the castle for a while. The new guy, I think his name was Edward, was really making us work hard. He arrived not too long ago but, like I said before, I'm glad to be getting a brake, and see some old friends. Chapter (5) The Journey to Caraway Docks ''Aurelia's POV''I left Artemis with Derek's master then began the journey to Caraway. Less than fifteen minutes into the trip, a filthy bandit in a black cape came at us with an ill-fashioned crossbow. I ducked and tumbled of Mist and the bolt soared past us. Derek took out his bow and shot the bandit but I was already on the ground and Mist was far ahead. "Are you okay Lady Aurelia" The kinght...err...Lawrence asked. "Just a bit shaken." I said turning to derek seeing he was already a several meters ahead next to mist. I could barely make out his figure catching her reigns. I stood up and smoothed out my dress "My leg...it hurts" I said idiotically. Lawrence nodded and dismounted his horse. "Get on my horse m'lady, I'll walk." He offered. "No, I musn't I'll just-" "You must though, no use being so... courier-y" He said. So I nodded and mounted onto the battlehorse. I rode it to where Mist and Derek were and then transfered to mist. Damned bandits. ''Robb's POV Jon sighs. I sigh. Keila sighs. We just got the letter from father. Typical mainlanders. Trying to talk their way out. "Do they have any clue at all just what was on those ships?" Jon hisses. He's right. That was practically a princess' ransom in gold and jewels. And that was just one ship. The other had enough to buy Norgate, and believe me, Jon was tempted. At least then we would have some help getting all of these bloody fish. Jon turns to me. "Look, I need you to go to the mainland with Bran. If what father's saying is true, and all of these people they're sending are recruits, they will need extra protection if they run into and entire bandit fort, or worse, assassins." I nod. We grip one another's forearms and I go down to the main docks. Bran is standing there, dressed in typical ranger garb. We board a ship and head out to the mainland. When we dock, we get on our horses, Wraith running behind us, and take off. About an hour into the journey, a trio of rough looking warriors shows up. The one at their head draws a sword. "Pay in gold, arms, or your life." He says. I roll my eyes. Wraith jumps forward and bites the man on the neck. No more man. Bran looses two throwing knives and drops the other two. He retrieves his daggers and we ride on. "Why didn't you use the bow?" I ask him. "Knives were quicker. Besides I'm better with them then I am the bow." I never expected a ranger to say that. Derek's POV~ ''And so we traveled. During the night hours, Lawrence and I would take turns staying up on guard. When we rode, I would usually be far ahead scouting while Lawrence rode behind Aurelia. We would occasionally stop for diner and to feed and water our horses. On the third day, I had gone farther out then usual, taking a trail that split from the main road and reconnected somewhere up ahead. When I did rejoin the road I hopped off Abuccas. I studied the ground and found a couple of prints. There was deer and rabbit foot prints but, I also found two sets of horse foot prints. Thats when I knew I had to get back, and fast, for fear they could run into Lawrence and Aurelia. It had been around an hour since I started heading back when I came up over a hill in the road. I had come just in time. The two riders I had been tracking were in sight, and Lawrence and Aurelia were also in sight, still farther down the road. I went into stealth mode. I rode into cover. ''Lawrence's POV~ "''Oh great, more bandits perhaps?" I quickly rode infront of Aurelia incase these guys were going to attack. My hand came down to the hilt of my sword as we came closer to them. I noticed a giant dog, maybe even a wolf, was running along side them. Thats when they stopped in the middle of the road. "I don't believe we have any business with you two." I called to them. "And thats where you're wrong." Replied the one with the brown curly hair. ''Derek's POV~ ''As I came up beside the two, I noticed one of them was wearing a ranger cloak and had a bow. The big dog turned around and growled, as I rode past them and then turned around beside Lawrence. "Hm, what seems to be the problem?" ''Aurelia's POV~ '' "God. Enough bandits. Cathrina gave me seven extra knives for the journey. Forget diplomacy!" I yelled tossing my courier's knife at the bandit. It missed. "URGH!" I screamed ''Robb's POV "Out, Wraith!" I yell and Wraith let's go of the girl's leg. I get off my horse and walk over. "Look lady, just because we want help paying for two of the most loaded ships in history does NOT mean you have to throw a knife at me." I say and pull out a bandage. I dress the wound and get back on my horse. "We're escorting the three of you. Just because you can take one or two out doesn't mean you can take a fort. That is where we come in." Bran says. He rides around behind them and I ride up front. The warrior boy rides up beside me. "You said you could take a fort. How?" "Simple. Spend every year of your life from the age of seven to learn to wield a sword with your half brother." "Half?" "I'm a bastard, boy." He doesn't press on, and rides back a little. The ranger kid comes up beside me next. "Where'd you get the dog?" "Wolf. I had him when I was two. We've grown up together. I was born in the northern wastelands. There's a reason my last name's Snow." He rides in silence for a moment, then makes checks behind us frequently. Odd, Bran could do that. Oh, wait. I see. "Kid you'd better hope your parents were married. If not, your chances just dropped through the floor." He goes beet red and goes back one or two paces. I sigh and ride on. Derek's POV~ We finally reached Caraway docks. Along the way I learned a little more about the Ranger who occupied the area, Bran. He is excellent with his throwing knives, although I'm willing to bet I'm a better shot when it comes to archery. As we road into town, Robb suggested a nearby place were we could talk and have a quick drink. We arrived at this place around six p.m. and sat down. There were a farely good amount of people there when we came in. That number slimed down quit a bit once they noticed what we had on us. Now I stood leaning with my back against the wall sipping on a cup of coffee. Lawrence, knowing him, ordered a full course meal, while Robb had a drink, Bran some coffee, and Aurelia had nothing. She was only interested in getting down to business. At one point, I noticed someone suspicious walk in while Robb and Aurelia were deep in a negotiation conversation. His presents was short lived though. Robb's POV I relent. This girl is a good talker. "Well, you've made several good points, but when my brother gets here, you'll have a fight for your money." I tell her and down the rest of my drink. I notice Bran and Derek talking and holding throwing knives. Bran is a legend amongst rangers, being the best knife thrower in their history. Then, Jon walks in and sits down next to us. "Madam, Robb." He says. Aurelia nods to him and they start talking business. I decide to get some air, and go outside. I stand there for a few moments, then a loud crunch sounds. I turn and see, to my horror, a man standing on the roof adjacent to the inn, and Richard, young Richard, in a heap on the ground. Without thinking, I climb up a convenient ladder and charge over to him. Before he can act, I've lopped off one arm. He draws a knife with the other and jumps at me. I finish him by way of decapitation. I climb down and grab Richard. He's unconscious, and looks like his legs are broken. I curse and run back into the inn. Derek's POV~ ''After the turn of unfortunate events, a message was brought to Aurelia. It was for us three to go and check out a possible threat in the northern part of Arleen. I asked the others if they wished to come along for the journey. Robb decided to come but Bran stayed back because of the conflict going on between Caraway. We left the next morning with all our food and water bags replenished. ''Aurelia's POV~ 'I had to admit, I had no idea what i was up against. "Robb, It is necessay that I know, what are these outsiders like?" I said, looking not into his eyes but at the young boy, on his horse. I don't wait for an answer, "What happened to the boy?" '''Robb's POV "What we are up against, I do not especially know. What happened to my brother, well, an assassin dropped him off a roof. It's a miracle he's alive. I don't know when, or if, he'll wake up. Part of me is hoping that I'll bump into a Kianal that isn't Kylar. They were responsible for the assassin." We ride on for a few hours and come across a small camp of merchants. Lawrence, the warrior boy, and Derek, the ranger boy, instantly are drawn to a merchant with an impressive display of knives and swords. I stay with Aurelia. I know from experience that this isn't a good time to be alone, especially if you are a girl. Soon enough, a few drunk people start wolf whistling. "Wraith. Growl." I say. Wraith walks up to one of them, tackles him, and growls in his face for several moments before returning. "Good boy." I notice Derek and Lawrence now arguing over something. Probably whether or not to buy a particular sword or not. I move over to them, take the sword Lawrence wants to be buying and swing it once. The blade snaps in two. "Just because something looks impressive does not mean it's at all useful." I say. "Derek, maybe you should go with Aurelia, and I can show Lawrence just what a real sword can be used for." He nods and goes over to Aurelia. Derek's POV~ As Robb and Lawrence look for more swords, I head over to see Aurelia. She was sitting on her horse with the others. " Shall we find an inn to stay at for the night?" Aurelia turns her horse to me, "Sounds like a good idea, my stomachs starting to growl." We then ride over to the towns inn. A boy comes along and takes our horses to the stables for the night. Aurelia flips him a coin and he hurries off. As we come in, a few strangers look up to see us, then quickly turn to what they were originally doing. "Whats on the menu tonight?" I ask the inn keeper. "Cooked lam, slice of bread, and some boiled vegetables." "Alright, I'll take some coffee." Aurelia and I sit at a table at the far side of the room while most are crowded at the other, listening to someone playing and singing. I layed my bow on my lap under the table with an arrow sticking out of the back of my shoe, just incase. Thats when I noticed something, what was taking Lawrence and Robb so dam long to get here?! As if on cue, the inn keeper's daughter arrives with Aurelia's meal and my coffee, and as soon a she sets the cup down infront of me and smiles, I knew, it was going to be a long night... Robb's POV Wow. She took to this job way more enthusiastically then I'd thought she would. "Ten coins on Aurelia killing her." Lawrence whispers as what's her name actually pulls up a chair next to Derek, way to close for anyone to not suspect something. "You're on." I whisper back. Wow. She's draping her arms around his shoulders now. I am going to lose this here bet. Just as it looks like Aurelia is going for that knife she tried to murder me with, a voice yells "Avary! Stop taking it so slow and get the guy to your room." Oh. He's that kind of owner. I walk over to the bar and order a drink. Just as he gives it to me, I smash the tankard over his head, making him pass out. I slip behind the bar and lift up the body. I do my best impression of the voice and yell "Just to show my appreciation, every drink from no to closing time is free!" I get out and return to Lawrence, passing the three-way-warzone. I put my hand on Aurelia's shoulder and whisper in her ear. "Try not to kill her, I have ten coins on you not doing it." Aurelia's POV I look at Robb and nod, putting the knife back. "Ahh, Avary what a surprise. How nice to see you.You look quite nice." I say falsely. "Couriers Don't killl. Couriers don't kill." I mutter under my breath "Have I told you I'm a courier now. And I bet ''you didn't know derek has become a ranger. And you are still fighting, silly girl? No killing..." I stand up and slap her. Thats not '''killing '''is it? "Back away!" I yell. '''Derek's POV' Aurelia quickly stands up sending her chair falling backwards. She leans over the table and slaps Avary across the face, and I mean "hard". I flinched. This was both awesome, and scary. Two girls were fighting over 'me' but, it looked like they were both going to tear each other apart. Avary was now ferious. She picked up my empty coffee mug and threw it at Aurelia, getting her in the arm. I had to do something before it got out of hand. " Okay look, Avary, I know you like me but, I.../Slap!/ " ''Avary straight up slapped me, then stormed off behind the bar into the back of the inn. I made a helpless gusture while feeling the side of my face. "So much for a peaceful evening..." I say sitting lazily in my chair looking at Aurelia. Journey Resuming '''Robb's POV' Well, after the chaos of the previous night, I knocked out Derek and Aurelia, bought a carriage, tossed them in the back, and me and Lawrence drove for several hours into the next day. Then, we stopped, made camp, and I told him stories about my life. After a while, I went out, into the woods, found a large stash of firewood and brought it back. "You'll have to put it in the back. Mainly on top of them." Lawrence says. "Or one of them on the other. Make more room." He grins and nods. Simply put, Derek will have a fun time when he wakes up. Aurelia's POV '''I woke up foggy, with a massive headache. "Well, I got you ten coins you-you urgh!" I yell at Robb "Whats this soft thing. Agh! Derek? Robb have you-" "Killed him? No." He said. I stood up. "Lawrence! Your supposed to guard me. Robb, I know you might be mad, but I'm quite agreeable ''mostly ''I would've left!" I jump off the carriage and unhook Mist. I got on her. "Mist is no carriage horse!" I ride a bit ahead. '''Derek's POV After that night, I didn't talk to the others for a period of time. It was probably the most embarrassing thing that had happened to me...so far. I had to admit, Avary was pretty hot, although thats the only thing she has and is good at. If you looked at her other traits...well she's terrible when it comes to logic, and is easily troubled when it comes to practical problems. Thats when her "slaves", come in to save the day. Aurelia on the other hand, is perfectly balanced..and ''/Wooh!/... ''I really really need to stop dazzing off... I thought to myself as I almost direct Abacuss into a ditch. We conitnued at the same pace for another two days.The village we were headed to was the farthest one north in the kingdom. "It's sun down in about an hour or so...should we set up camp now?" I asked. "I'm up for that, getting hungry too." Replied Lawrence. "When aren't you hungry?" Robb asked. "After I've eaten." "I take it thats a yes?" I say then hopping off Abacuss. It was not too long after setting up we had a camp fire going. I was cooking up a stew with potatoes, carrots, onions, pork and some spices I had on me. "Is it done yet?" Lawrence whinned. "For the last damn time Lawrence, NO!" I pulled out a boul and started filling it. Lawrence got up to leave when I told him, "The stews ready, were you going?" He gave me an unimpressed look and took it. "Better be good." " Watch it, or I might poison your's." I replied. "Let me have a taste." Said Avary walking out of the bushes. "Oh boy..." I say under my breath. Robb's POV God above. Why is she here, of all people? Oh well, may as well give her some food. I glance at Aurelia. If the look on her face was a weapon, it would eclipse armies. Well, this gave me some insight to Derek's mind. He likes girls who can break him in half. I stand up. "I'm going to look around." I walk away, Wraith following behind me. I walk for a bit when I hear a rustle in the brush behind me. I turn around, sword in hand and face this person. "Calm down Robb." I almost drop my sword. "Miana?" I call. She walks out. The legendary woman ranger who happens to be my half-mother, is before me. "Richard's awake. Your father has been kidnapped by the Kianals. Jon and the family allies are preparing to ride to war." I take this all in. "So, we're riding against one of the richest family in Arleen?" "Yes. I hate to say it, but we'll need you in the fighting." I nod. "I'll get ready to join your forces tomorrow. I'll see if I can't get these companions to join me, but I doubt it." She nods and melts into the shadows. Derek's POV After the unexpected arrival of Avary and Robb wandering off, we went to sleep. Although I think I heard him sneak back into the camp later on that night. It was 6:00 in the morning when I was looking at our map. Everyone else was still asleep. I was figuring out our next move. Then I heard the sound of a horse galloping. A messanger was coming! I pulled out my saxe knife just to be sure. He rode right up to me and handed me a paper. "For miss Aurelia." "I will give it to her when she wakes up." I replied. He then rode off. I went back into my tent to have a look. "What? This is got to be the worst time for something like this to happen!" I thought aloud. "What is it now?" Lawrence walks in. "We got a letter. It's about a problem happening in Arleen." "You mean the tention with that other country?" "No, some richer families have declared each other enemies. They are going to fight, apparently...." "Oh, well I must agree this is the worst time for this to be happening."